Abducted
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: 15-year Izuku Midoriya was abducted by Stain the hero killer, he almost murdering Iida's brother. Class 1 A plan a rescue mission to save Deku, but their teachers don't more KIDS get involved. Will, Izuki survived and go back home safe and sound? or will he die? Will the pro heroes/teachers stop class 1 A plans or will they save Deku
1. chapter 1 (11-03 11:32:07)

**_Author Note: So this takes place in season 2 ep16. So spoiler alert ahead, so this involves blood, knives, more blood, Deku's innocence being destroyed, and swearing (thanks to Kacchan) so please be careful, I know this isn't marvel but like this anime. I also write fanfics from other fandoms, books will be updated soon_**

chapter 1

Deku, Iida, Tokodoroki, and some pro heroes had to stop the hero killer aka Stain. He attempted to murder Tensei but it failed, next, he was trying to kill the kids but it failed. The hero killer was captured and tied up. "We need to get him to the-." Gran Torino cut off a female hero.

"GET DOWN!!!" He yelled as winged Nomu, came out of nowhere its foot like talons snatch Deku aka Izuku Midoriya. Deku brought up in the air, he was trying to get out of its grasp. He was kicking, hitting, and warning the Nomu to let him down immediately, then Stain realizes that he had a knife hidden up his sleeve.

He licked the blood off the female hero's face, which made the Nomu paralyzed, it failed to the ground, it happened to fast for any to see what happened. To Deku being snatched, to the hero killer becoming free, to the Nomu screaming, to the Nomu laying dead.

"Both this sham-filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief... are targets of my purge... All for the sake of a better society." Deku was out of the winged Nomu clutches, Now Deku was beside the Nomu's face. The blade was in the Nomu's brain, it was dead. "He saved him?!" A female hero asks.

Whispers where being shared were around. "Why is everyone is standing in a group?" Endeavor ran up the road. He was about to send a blast towards Stain but Gran Torino stopped him. "Endeavor. " Stain snarled. Stain stands up ready to fight but he needs to fight one person, All might, he wants to fight the number one pro hero.

With the knife in hand, Stain cut a small cut on Deku's nick which blood came out, he licked it off, now Deku couldn't move a muscle. "Tell All might I have his kid, if a rescue mission is planed the kid gets it." Stain threatened. With Deku in arms, he ran off into the darkness the Endeavor and 2 pro heroes, while the other 3 were checking on an injury pro and 2 kids, they tried to get Deku, but Stain was too fast so they lost him.

Tokodoroki asks where is Deku, He realized that they are missing someone a kid with green hair, Izuku got kidnap by the Hero killer.

Time skip

Iida and the rest of his classmates heard what happened, everyone did. Deku's poor mom she was heartbroken, her son was captured by the Hero killer. Iida felt guilty his best friend was kidnapped by the hero killer, Kacchan was beyond furious his childhood friend was taken by a serial killer. While he stands by and allowed Deku to gets abducted, he was training to become a hero, what a good hero is he if he couldn't even protect his childhood friend aka his crush.

Mina, Sero, Denki, and Kirishima tried to cheer up him up, but he was mad, he yells at his teachers but they scold him which made him anger or ignore him. After he calmed down they were tried. "They still haven't found him, yet." Kacchan aka Katsuki Bakugou. "Nope, that hero killer is really good at hiding and killing Heros," Sero said. "Yeah not to mention Mr Aizawa, Mr Yamada, Miss Midnight said not to get involved," Kirishima said. "Will Momo, Tokoyami, and Iida have a plan to save Deku." Danki said.

"Will you help? You know him ever since you two were kids." Said Mina. "Sure, Deku needs our help like how he helps us if we're sad." Said Bakugou. He was determined to find Deku. If the pro and the police won't find him then some 19 , young, dumd, high school kids will.

Meanwhile

All might aka Toshinori Yagi was in the faculty room. He felt regretful for letting Deku gett kidnap. "Principal Nezu we need a plan of action for our students recuse mission." Midnight said. "No! Stain doesn't want a recuse mission the student will die." Yelled Yamada. "We can't let him kill the student." Yelled Aizawa. "If he wants a fight he'll get one," Yagi said in a serious voice.

"I'll distract him while we'll get Young Midoriya out of the hero killer's clutches." They all nodded. "What else, does the other Students know?" Principle Nezu said. "We need to come with a plan with details." Said Midnight. The teachers plan a detailed plan with no other students in on the plan but little did they know 4 spys the name are Tooru Hagakure, Kyouka Jiruo, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochako Uraraka were listening to every detail. Class 1 A had a plan of there own.

**_Author's note: Yeah Got board and decided to make this have fun_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author notes: So in this timeline, They have dorms and living in them, so yeah, enjoy Chapter 2_**

chapter 2

Little did they know 4 spys the names are Tooru Hagakure, Kyouka Jiruo, Tsuyu Asui, and Ochako Uraraka were listening to every detail. Class 1 A had a plan of there own, the four girls listen to the plan, they need to get involved, Deku life is on the line.

They rush back to their dorms with the rest of the class. "Will?" Said Momo. "All might will be there along with Mr Aizawa, Mr Yamada, Miss Midnight, and the rest of our teachers will be there." Said Jiruo. "So if all our teachers will be there this means we need to work around the law," Mineta said. "No! If we get caught our teachers will have to deal with us." Iida yelled. "Our classmate's life is on the line!" Momo yelled back.

If any teachers find out, they'll put the whole class in house arrest or give a lecture on accountability and their actions where stupid. "Let's work with the law!" Yelled Iida. "NO! The authorities will stop us." They were yelling back and forth. "Guys! Enough Mr Aizawa and Mr Yamada are coming back." They hide a journal that has their own rescue mission and got game broads, cards, snacks to pretend to act normal, but they are worried about Deku and what are the plans to save him.

"Hi Mr. Aizawa, Hi Mr Yamada." Said Mina as she waved. "Hi everyone how are you kids?" Said Yamada. "Good Sir!" Rikidou Satou said nervously. "What's going on with you kids?" Ask Aizawa. It only made the students more anxious when their teacher asks them. "Nothing Mr Yamada and Mr Aizawa Sir! It's just Izuki is kidnapped or dead, we just wanted to take our minds off it." Momo said. They look at their students then to each other. "Class starts tomorrow, you kids get a day off." Aizawa and Yamada slowly stepped away.

Once their teachers were gone, they got out a journal and start planning. Deku's life is on the line while a horrible murder has him, the need a ransom note has to be sent to the school after all.

Meanwhile

Deku didn't know what to do, he was missing. His mom was probably worried about him, Kacchan was probably cussing out the teachers who were ignoring him or scolding him. "Kid." The stain was back. "Why did you taken me?" He asked. "Your All might's successor, he'll come to fight me if you're kidnapped." Said Stain. "Please there's got to be a better way than this, we can go to the police station and I promise I'll make sure you won't go to jail longer."

"Kid, I'm not going to kill you." Stain said. He was relieved he not going to get killed. But the was only on questions. Why he won't kill him?

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: sorry it took a month to update this book but I got writer's block and now I'm back.

Abducted chapter 3

"Then why hold me hostage," Deku said. "Because you're acceptable, in my ideal world of heroes kid."

With his mask, his villain costume, or weaponsChizome Akaguro is still horrifying to look at. "What is that note for?" Deku asked. "A Ransom note, It will be at your school in a few days," Chizome said.

"If All might comes I'll let you go, but if he doesn't say, goodbye kid," Chizome said. Deku's eyes widened, what if All might doesn't come? Now his life is hanging on a balance.

"Oh, kid if you try to escape see what happens." Stain threaten. After he left Deku being to struggled to free himself from the quick hand-ups but it fails, he looks out the window wondering if help is even coming. "I need to get out of here."

Meanwhile with Class-1 A

Their teachers were unaware of their student's plans, They worked day and night to make a rescue mission to save Deku, but little did they know Hizashi Yamada (aka Present Mic), Nemuri Kayama (aka Midnight), and thirteen we're getting suspicious of Class-1 A.

Why you may ask? Because every time they got done with a meeting to discuss the rescue mission, four girls or boys from Class-1 A are all always there, this time they decided to confront them.

"Hey, kids what are you four doing?" Thirteen asked as she noticed a notebook was that Tokoyami immediately put in Sero's backpack.

"Nothing Ms Thirteen." Said Momo. "Ok, what was that notebook you had?" Question Yamada. "It's... It's... It's... Well uh... Mina's notebook." Said Sero nervously.

The 3 pro heroes noticed someone off about the 4 students they refused to make eye contact. They know Momo, Mina, Sero, and Tokoyami where lying. "What's it for Mina Ashido?" Said Kayama with a furious look. She never really liked teenagers, why?

One: they where annoying little rats

Two: she panics if they passed out

There: they give her stress

But has a soft spot them but they were lying to her face. "Tell. Us. The. Truth." Said Kayama biting out each word. Scaring all four teenagers until Tokoyami drops the notebook in shock.

He, Sero, Mina, or Momo, had never heard Kayama (aka Midnight) gotten that type of tone before they ran out of the area. "Hey, good job." Said thirteen as she picks the notebook. "Ok let's see what those kids were writing."

Yamada opened the notebook. "Well we got another problem on our hands," Yamada said.

Meanwhile with Class-1 A (again)

By the time they arrive at their dorms, Momo, Sero, Mina, and Tokoyami where out of breath, they got scared off by Midnight. "Hey where the notebook?" Asked Bakugou.

They realized the notebook was gone, Tokoyami had it in his hands but he must of drop it. "Tokoyami!" They all yelled

For the rest of the day, they were walking on eggshells, whatever they got their names called out they responded with a yelled or quickly close their books. Now it was the of the school day, Aizawa asked them can they stay behind for a while.

Momo, Tokoyami, Tokodoroki, Bakugou, Uraraka, Jiruo, and the rest of their classmates got nervously. Thirteen, Toshinori Yagi (aka All Might), Hizashi Yamada (aka Present Mic), Nemuri Kayama (aka Midnight) and principal nezu.

"So you might have heard that Izuku Midoriya has been abducted by Stain the Hero Killer." Said Kayama.

All of the students said nothing their teachers were suspicious of them, Aizawa looked at Yamada. "So earlier I saw Mina Ashido, Momo Yaoyorozu, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Hanta Sero near the faculty room." Said Thirteen.

"And Tokoyami drop this." Yamada pulled out their notebook. "Mr Yamada hears us out," Denki said as he got up from his chair.

But what will he say?

...

To be continued

Author's Note: Yay it toon a month to make this enjoy, sorry it took. A month school and writer's block got in the way.


	4. chapter 4

Abducted chapter4

Toshinori Yagi was checking U.A's mailbox they were about letters, the kid's parents, staff, and bills like always, but one letter with that was address to him. He opened it up it was from Stain.

Dear All might,

I have your little friend you see he is still alive and breathing well but NOT for ong meet me at Hosu City, for our fight and I'll let the kid go home with his friends, but if his class plans a recuse mission I'll kill the kids and those annoying brats too, if you don't show up I'll the kid, if you show up along with a recuse mission, I blow up the building killing not only the kid and his little friends, but others too you have 3 days

-Stain

Toshinori Yagi was shocked and fearing for those kids' lives, he walked back in with the ransom note in hand. But Thirteen, Yamada, Kayama, and Aizawa, had a notebook. "Hey who's that," Yagi asked. "Mina's notebook, but she, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, and Sero wrote something very interesting." Toshinori's heart stops when he saw what's was written in the notebook, it was a reuse mission.

Meanwhile with Deku

Deku was waiting for Chizome's return he is in a quirk proof cage, he sat there waiting at first. 'The rescue should have been here already! Are they even coming? Do they even care to come?' Deku repeatedly asked himself these questions.

'Izuku Midoriya! Your gonna have to save yourself! You need to find a way out of this mess yourself!' He tried to break the cage but it failed, he tried everything but he failed. 'Mom! Kacchan! I will get out.'

He didn't notice that Chizome coming back, he was thinking, how were his friends and family. "Kid!" He noticed that Deku was trying to break the metal bars.

"Let me go!" Deku said, the villain rolled his eyes and throw some food in the cell. Deku sat there waiting for help, he wonders if the pro heroes even care?

Meanwhile at U.A

Denki Kaminari stood like the idiot he is, his heart was racing and beating faster than ever, he felt like melting into a puddle of water. "DENKI!" He heard everyone yelled. Jiro threw a book him it hits the back of his head, Denki thought about what would say.

"Midoriya he needs help mentality and we can't get in the way for the pro heroes," Denki said.

"He right if we get involved then our lives and our family's lives will be at risk." Said Momo. "Children-." "Not only him but Ms. Midoriya." Said Mina.

"Guys, Gals." "She probably worried sick about Midoriya, he probably gonna have post-traumatic stress disorder of what happened."

Iida know this is all his fault if he hadn't gone after the Hero killer, Deku will still be here, his mom won't be heartbroken, then Deku will be still be laughing, smiling, and himself will be yelled at by All might.

"EVERYONE CLAM DOWN," Aizawa Yelled. "WE DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU ANNOYING COMMENTS." Said Kayama. She was annoyed by their unexpected outbreast. "You kids can help save your classmate." Said Nezu.

Time skip

He doesn't want a recused and Deku life is on the line here, and those kids too. All might (aka Toshinori Yagi) drove home in worried about his successor and those kids. Once he got home, he looks at the note, again those poor kids they are going to get themselves killed...

To be continued...


	5. chapter 5

Abducted chapter 5

Deku was still stuck in a cage, he was honestly getting scared and his hopes were slowly fading away, as the 3rd-day hits and Stain's fight is tomorrow night, he is sweating, and looking at the roof.

'Mom! Kacchan! All might! Dad? I'm going to get out of this mess one way or another.' Deku thought as sat there he thinking away to get out but he couldn't see any way out of the cage.

Stain was back, with fries. "Kid you realized that if your little classmates planned to break you out of here there going to get killed by the nomus that some guy with a hand on his face sends to kill you and your friends." Said Stain he saw them he was the nomus, the monster that almost took his teacher Mineta, and Asui's life away. "Wait they won't come to rescue, just leave them alone." He yelled pleading for their lives.

Meanwhile at U.A

Iida was walking around in school at the rooftop, he knows everything is his fault he wishes if he didn't go after the hero killer maybe just maybe he will be standing right here and still be smiling while being yelled at Katsuki Bakugou for getting hurt.

He knows Bakugou's crush on him he smiles at him when Deku smiles or laughs and gets upset if he gets bullies by someone for having green hair.

He remembers everything from Deku being snatch from Stain becoming free, from stain killing the Nomu and from Stain taking Deku hostage. "HEY FOR EYES!!" A voice yelled. He turned to see Bakugou, standing there. "We need to talk." Iida looked at the setting sun.

"You went after Stain didn't you?" Kacchan asked. "I... I... Did." He responded. "You realize that this is your fault for his kidnapping and his," Kacchan said while looking at the setting sun. "What?" Iida said in confused about what Bakugou said. "If he hadn't gone after you, he'll be here aright now."

"And if I hadn't gone after the hero killer he'll be standing here right now, and he'll be smiling and laughing," Iida said while looking at the setting sun. "Plus I know your crush on Midoriya too." Bakugou's face had a bright shade of red.

"N-no! I DON'T! I JUST HATE SEEING HIM SAD!!" He yelled. Iida knows his fellow classmate well he knows his crush on Midoriya. "Ok, then why do you look at him when he gets bully by someone?" Iida asked. "Because only I get to bullied that damn nerd!!" He responded. "Ok, I believe you," Iida said.

Meanwhile

Toshinori was now worried about them, to finding Midoriya getting takin, toreading the ransom note, to find out that class-A was planning a secret rescue mission. "Toshinori!" Said a voice. It was Aizawa. "I noticed that you have a note in your pocket." He said. "What."

Toshinori looked at his pocket to see the ransom note sticking out. "Aizawa that's nothing." Said Toshinori as he stuffed it back into his pocket. "What was written in it?" Aizawa said. "Aizawa! It was nothing!" He said.

"What was written on the note! If it's something about those kids I need to read it!" Said Aizawa in a threatening tone. Toshinori took a deep breath, gave the note to Aizawa.

Aizawa's eyes widened as he read the note, his students, No! His children live where his danger, those kids are going get themselves killed. "Tomorrow is the siege of Hosu City! Their lives are in danger, plus your fight! They can't go!" Aizawa said in a panic voice.

Meanwhile with Class 1-A

Momo Yaoyorozu was reading a book, until she heard yelling from the entrance from the door. " WE WENT THROUGH U.J AND THAT SHITTY HEAD IS NOTHING!!" Yelled a voice it was Bakugou. "Look we are not putting your lives at risk!" Said Mic said.

"We have been through a villain attack before this one isn't different." Yelled Mina. "Don't care stay put here, if I find out that one of you brats left these dorms we'll turning straight into the police." Said Aizawa with a stern look, everyone nodded in understanding.

Once their teachers left, they turned to Mina and Iida. "What now they still see us as annoying teenagers." Said Tokoyami. "We have to its all my fault." Said Iida. "What?" Everyone turned to Iida.

"If... If... I hadn't went after the hero killer... He would still be here right." Iida said full of regret. "Iida... It's all of ours we shouldn't have noticed." Said Momo. "We need to risk it all to save deku.

To be continued


End file.
